Angel Of Mine
by XoX.Slytherin.Princess.XoX
Summary: Hermione is now entering her 7th year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But she has a secret she has been hiding from everyone. Near the ending of her sixth year she made a terrible mistake that would surly change her way of life.
1. Into The Birth

Hermione is now entering her 7th year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But she has a secret she has been hiding from everyone. Near the ending of her sixth year she made a terrible mistake that would surly change her way of life.

Angel of Mine

'One more push miss Granger…. That's it and then you're done."

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW I CANT!"

"Of course you can, you need to bring this little precious baby girl into the world."

"BUT I CAN'T!"

"YES YOU CAN, JUST COMMON WE WILL DO THIS TOGETHER… ONE MORE PUSH!"

And with that she pushed as hard as she had ever done in her entire life. And then all she could hear was a shrill scream from a baby. She looked up and the doctor cut them umbilical cord and passed the little pink bundle into Hermione's arms. She looked down and saw the most beautiful thing she ever seen in her entire life. She was the most beautiful shade of pink she had ever seen in her life. And she began to cry and all of her pain washed away in a swift second. She already had some little blond curls on the top of her head.

Jane Granger looked at her seventeen year old daughter with such pride in her eyes. Hermione had always been mature for her age but now she was taking a huge challenge. A brand new little girl.


	2. Thank You

_Hermione sat at her stool in Hogshead drinking her woes away in butter beer and rum. Celebrating the end of the year and the sorrows of Dumbledores death, his funeral was going to be the next day. Everyone was still covered in ashes as they drank and spent time with there loved ones. Lavender and Ron were going as hot and heavy as ever… Harry had Ginny, and Hermione felt as if she was the most lonely person in the entire world. Sure she had Victor but that only lasted so long… they weren't right for each other maybe it was because he couldn't pronounce her name properly. But she wasn't sure it just didn't work out. She was feeling rather tipsy and unsure about everything. That is when it all went tumbling down. She was on her third butter beer when Draco Malfoy walked up and sat next to her._

'_Granger… what are you doing here all by yourself?'_

'_What does it matter, Malfoy?'_

'_It doesn't I was just wondering…'_

'_Well if you must know, I am here by my self because Ron is with Lavender and Harry is with Ginny and they dot need my services around them and I rather not sit there watching them either snog or play all cutesy cute.'_

'_Well then, sucks being the odd one out doesn't it?'_

'_Indeed. May I ask you Malfoy, why are you being so nice to me?'_

'_Because you look sad… and I don't know.'_

'_Well thank you anyways, but I should probably be heading back to my room.'_

_She stood up, but as she stared to walk she began to fall before a pair of strong arms wrapped around her body in tight embrace._

'_Would you like some help.'_

'_Wont it wreck your reputation to be seen with a 'mudblood?'_

'_I don't care what other people say anymore there is enough rumors going around that I am used to it by now.'_

'_Are you sure?'_

'_Yes, now common.'_

'_Thank you Malfoy.'_

'_Let's just say you owe me one…'_

'_If I can remember for sure.'_

'_Aright, ill hold you to that one.'_

'_That may be smart.'_

_They began to walk, or wobble in Hermione's case. Draco had his arm securely around her waist as they walked to the school, Hermione closed her eyes and smelled the fresh scents of the wooded area around them, when she opened her eyes again, they were outside of the Malfoy Manson. It was beautiful sparkling lights, beautiful gardens, and wonderful brick walls. And it was huge. She swore she saw a horse stable. Draco placed his hand on a little pad and the grand gateway opened for him. We wobbled a little bit before I felt my body lift from the ground. I opened my eyes and noticed that Draco was now holding me bridal style and walking to the house. I gave him a strange look._

'_It will be faster this way, don't worry about it.'_

'_Alright, thank you.'_

'_It's fine, your not all that heavy.'_

'_Ha ha thanks, and I meant about everything you didn't have to take care of me.'_

'_Its fine really. Well here we go Granger."_

_He placed Hermione down genially and opened the door to a huge and magnificent foyer. I was silver and gold with warm reds and greens, there was hints of blue and sparkles. He picked her back up and brought her up three sets of stairs and to a big oak door. Draco genially pushed it with his foot and opened it to see a huge room with beautiful emerald green and blacks. He placed her genially on top of the silky covers. He proceeded to the bathroom and Hermione's eyes couldn't help but wonder around the room. It had to be Draco's room it was so beautiful. A few minutes later he emerged from the bathroom and placed some fluffy towels on the bed and an emerald green robe._

'_I am running you a bath. You look like you need one.'_

'_Thanks?'_

'_Anytime now get changed into that I will be in the bathroom I'm going to wash my face and ill get you when your bath is ready.'_

_He ran into the bathroom and she herds some more water running he close the door behind him. Hermione slowly stripped of my clothing and pulled the towel around my body. It was so soft and wonderful. She then pulled on the robe the silk ran its kisses over my shoulders and down my legs. _


	3. Beautiful Little Girl

Chapter 3

The memories still filled her mind; she could not forget every touch and caress his hands made over her body. She looked down at the new born baby in her arms knowing she would have to give the name of the father soon for you could tell just by the look of the young girl. For a new born baby she already had alor of hair. Blonde hair. It was curly just like hers and she was the most beautiful thing Hermione had ever seen in her life. Jane Granger looked over at her baby and her baby's baby and couldent help but smile.

'Hermione dear….'

Hermione came out of the daze she was in and looked at her mother for the first time.

'Yes Mom?'

'May I hold her?'

'Oh yes of course you can.' She says handing over the tiny little pink blanket with the little baby in it over to the new grandmother.

Jane Granger began to tear up holding the new life in her arms. They heard a light knock on the door and in came Professor McGonigal. She walked up behind Mrs Grangr and looked at the new born baby in her arms and smiled softly.

'Congradualtions Miss Granger, She is beautiful just like her mother.'

'Thank you Professor. But may I ask why you are here.'

'I want to grant you the opertunity to still attend Hogwarts with your little girl.'

'How?'

'Well you have not missed much of school only the first month or so. And everything has been strange with the Dark Lord. But at the beginning you were elected to be the Head Girl and that would mean your own suite for you and you little girl. I know it will be hard getting adjusted to everything but I wish to make it as easy as possible and Hogwarts is probably the safest place for you and your child.'

'Thank you Professor that would be wonderful.'

'Very well. In a week I will send a carriage to come and get you.'

'Thank you so much.'

'Anything for the brightest witch of her age.'

With that she turned looked at the baby one more time before leaving out the doors and into the brisk October air. Jane looked down at her little girl with a big grin on her face.

'So have you thought of a name?'

'Yes I have.'

'What is it to be?'

'Serena Alexandra Lorelai Jane Granger.'

'Very long and unique.'

'Just like her.'

'So does he know yet about her?'

'No… and if I have it my way he will never know.'

'Will you tell me who it is?'

'Draco Lucius Malfoy.'


	4. Back To School

Chapter Four

Back To School

She had spoken to Dumbledore and he told her that she would be a head girl at school so bringing her new born wouldn't be that big of a deal as long as it didn't disturb other students. She was not sure who head boy was going to be nor did she care really she knew it would get out soon enough when she came to school with a newborn in her arms that she had a baby, the school term was partially in so she would not be like the other students and come on the train. She was appertained to the school with Dumbledore.

She knew this was going to be a lot to take in and she was so happy that Dumbledore was willing to help her further her education at Hogwarts with her friends. As he opened the large iron gates to the school she walked in listening to the creaking of the rusted gates. Serena was pressed to her body so to stay warm and she looked up at the school and couldn't help but feel a little more intimidated then she had ever felt there before.

She walked up the cobbled walkway to the giant castle and looked up to it. Soon enough she was inside her second home again and felt safe again. It was dinner time but McGonagall came out and lead her to the heads room so she could get settled in.

"She is beautiful Hermione dear, what is her name?" McGonagall finally said to her

"Serena would you like to hold her?" she asked her passing over the small bundle of blankets.

"Ohh, well isn't she precious!" she said looking down at the tiny baby adoringly. She didn't seem like her regularly strict self when she was holding the baby in her hands. They continued to walk down the hallways and she looked at the familiar surroundings of the old castle. Soon enough they were down in the basements of the castle. She looked at the portrait and on it was a portrait of a man and a woman. The woman looked like her and when she saw the picture of the man her heart stopped and raced at the same time. She just hoped it wasn't who it looked like it was. She was informed that the password was unity. Ironic isn't it? The portrait opened up to very warm settings. It wasn't a defined Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. Instead it was a mixture of everything in one, and strangely enough it worked for the room. She felt suddenly at ease.

"Your room is to the left. Inside we put in all the things that you sent us for little Serena in here if you don't like the arrangement then move things however you wish. And I will let you be to get settled in." she said kissing little Serena on the forehead and passing her over genially to Hermione.

Hermione once again was alone and she wasn't sure what to think of it. She walked around and examined her surroundings with a sleeping baby in her arms, she walked and noticed there was a small kitchen and inside was all the things anyone would need. She walked around the cozy common room and smiled sitting down on the couch knowing this is where she would be spending many of her nights studying and catching up in school. Then she went up to her room and smiled at the Gryffindor colors. Now she knew she was home. She saw all of Serena's things and they were in the perfect place. She placed the small infant into her bassinet because she was still too small for a crib. She moved the Bassinet over to a sturdy table beside her bed. After making sure it was safe she left her there for a moment to look into the closet. Her clothing seemed no match for the size of the closet she couldn't help but wonder if this was what the Malfoys closet was like this. She then opened another door and saw a cute bathroom. It looked like 10 people could fit in the tub and the shower. She walked around and saw two sinks…strange but no matter. She noticed another door on the other side of the bathroom and she walked over to it… what else could there be? She opened the door and saw a dark room with green and silver accents. This must be the head boy's room… She instantly got nervice, hopefully it wasn't the father of her small child, and no it couldn't be he wasn't smart enough or a good enough student for that. She merely closed the door and realised it was a conjoining bathroom… well that would be awkward if one person would walk into the other while in the lou. She would make sure to lock the doors every time she entered, yes that would work.

She heard the small child begin to make noises and that most often meant she was hungry. She walked in and took her little girl out of the bassinet and put her onto the bed, hmmm boob or formula. She decided that a bottle would be better right now. Holding the baby over her shoulder she walked down the stairs and began to fix up a bottle for the baby. She wasn't a fussy baby usually so she saw the bottle and calmed down knowing she would be fed in a minute. They walked back into the common room and sat down getting comfortable and she began to start eating. A few minutes into the feeding the portrait swung open and she saw the head boy for the first time…

"Granger?"

"Hello Malfoy…"


End file.
